


Let's talk sex

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami talks about sex with Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's talk sex

Asami entered his apartment tired and a little sore from a long day of work. It was night, 12am to be exact and he was a little surprised to be greeted by an awake Akihito who was on the bed in their room, reading.

The sight of his lover on his stomach in nothing more than an oversized shirt that rode up to reveal the round buttocks in briefs gave him an instant hard on. Unfortunately he was too tired to dwell on it and he settled himself on the bed before loosening his tie.

"Long day?" Akihito queried before putting the book down and kneeling behind his lover. He helped Asami out of his jacket and his dress shirt before taking a seat behind him.

"Very long day," Asami answered. He started taking off his shoes when he randomly remembered Akihito was reading a book.

"What were you reading?" Asami asked.

"This…" Akihito held up the book, "Is about sex."

Asami raised an eyebrow before turning to look at Akihito. "What about it?"

Akihito flipped the book to a particular page before straightening as if he was about to give an important speech. "Rule number one…sex should be between two consenting adults."

Asami paused. "So?"

Akihito sighed. "Two consenting adults…as in, you don't tie somebody up and fuck them half to death _without_ their say so."

"Your consent was dubious, your cock was hard," Asami answered.

"coerced," Akihito shot back. "Drugs, remember?"

"You wanted it that time."

"I didn't…you _never_ got my _consent_ ," Akihito shot back, more than a little annoyed.

"Nh," Asami dismissed before taking his dirty clothes in hand. He was about to go put them in the hamper when Akihito started talking again.

"Rule number two, bondage and/or S&M should be talked about first so boundaries could be established. That may include safe words or some sort of indication so the receiving party isn't hurt…too badly," Akihito finished.

"No comment," Asami answered.

"Good answer," Akihito reaffirmed while narrowing his eyes at Asami. Only heavens knew how many times the man just did what he felt like with what he felt like.

"Also, be certain all 'toys' are hygienic to prevent the spread of diseases and germs."

"I keep my toys clean," Asami answered.

"You certain? I licked one of your dildo the other day and almost gagged. It tasted like sperms," Akihito answered curiously.

"I never used a dildo last week."

"What?" Akihito's eyes widened.

"Do you remember me using a dildo on you last week? I surely didn't use it on myself."

Akihito's face turned green, he was about to puke.

Asami watched the boy make a mad dash for the bathroom. He had to find out what had happened and who was using his toys. Whoever it was would be dead by morning.

Akihito came back a few minutes later, flushed and a little out of breath. He sat back on the bed before picking the book up once again.

"Rule number three," Akihito continued. "Protection should be used to ensure the spread of STD is minimized."

"We don't need it, we only have sex with each other," Asami answered nonchalantly.

"I don't know that. Besides, you fucked me last week and my ass started to itch," Akihito explained.

"When did I fuck you last week and that happened?" Asami questioned, now paying full attention to the other. He sat half reclined with his back resting on the bed's headboard, now more curious than tired.

"Last Wednesday," Akihito answered wistfully.

It only took Asami a second to realize. "Last Wednesday I didn't fuck you, I rimmed your ass Akihito."

"Then your tongue have STDs!" Akihito huffed. He wasn't expecting to be losing this battle. All he wanted was for Asami to admit he was right.

Asami shook his head and chuckled.

"Rule number four," Akihito spat before turning his eyes to the book in his hand once again. "Participants in gay sex must ensure they use water based lubricants to prevent allergic reactions and/or tearing."

"I know that," Asami answered when Akihito gave him a sidelong glance. He reached into the nightstand and took the bottle of lubrication out before throwing it to Akihito. "Read the label."

Akihito caught the bottle and read it. Satisfied he threw it back to Asami who replaced it in the drawer.

"Rule number five…Communication is key in any relationship, even outside of sex and is important to maintain a healthy relationship overall."

Akihito closed the book and looked at Asami.

"What? I talk to you sometimes…" Asami muttered.

"Yeah right," Akihito shot back. "Most times I have to force information out of you."

"I tell you what you need to know."

"Exactly! That isn't everything."

Asami looked at Akihito seriously. "It's for your own good."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to bed."

The younger threw himself on his stomach with his head turned away from Asami and both hands under his head on the pillow.

Despite all that had happened Asami wasn't too tired anymore to forget about his rising libido. He stretched a hand out towards Akihito's body and right before he was to touch him the younger spoke.

"Rule number six, Akihito does not have sex with dirty men. Bathroom, _now_."

Asami muttered lowly before sliding off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Akihito would pay dearly for rule number six. Right before he was about to enter the bathroom he stopped and muttered to the lying figure on the bed, "Rule number seven, Asami disregards rule number one to six when he's not happy."

A smirk graced the older man's lips when Akihito shot up into a sitting position.

"I'll be back shortly," Asami teased before disappearing into the shower.

Akihito groaned. It was going to be a long night.

*****VF*****

So, like it, hate it? Comments are welcomed :)


End file.
